


fake love, fake memories

by sungwoontrash



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, NielWoon, nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/sungwoontrash
Summary: sungwoon fake dates daniel to make seongwu realize his loss after he dumped him for mina, who turns out to be daniel’s sister. on the other hand, daniel needs a fake boyfriend to get his inheritance from his father. feelings get in the way, especially when someone from the past comes back. the question is, can they make it real?





	fake love, fake memories

**Author's Note:**

> hello ;-; i know december has been so sad lately and i didn’t mean to write this kind of story so i’m sorry. nevertheless, i still hope you’ll like the fic :)

“Daniel-ssi,” Jisung calls out. Daniel doesn’t look up to him, probably busy with his phone. Jisung makes his way to him and gives his phone a look, “Tinder again?”

 

Daniel continues to swipe, trying to find just a single match, “I need to find myself a boyfriend!” He says, still focuses on swiping.

 

“C’mon, Daniel. Can you just give it up, already?” Jisung puts his hands on his waist, “Having a boyfriend will not solve the entire problem!”

 

“Yes, it will,” Daniel insists. Jisung rolls his eyes at him, though he’s not looking, “Hyung, I need to have a boyfriend!”

 

“For what?” Jisung starts, “To be able to claim your inheritance from your father? What would you do about it, anyways?”

 

“Might as well, spend it until I finally feel contented and happy with my life,” He shrugs.

 

“You can be happy without—“ “—Oh my God, hyung!” Daniel interrupts him in the middle of his sentence, “I got a match!”

 

Daniel jumps in excitement and claps his hands, “I got a match!” He repeats, “Finally after swiping a hundred times!”

 

Jisung looks at it and shakes his head, “Are you sure this would work? I mean, what if that man wouldn’t agree with your plan?”

 

“Then I would make him agree,” Daniel confidently says, “Who would resist my charms, right?”

 

“Probably me,” Jisung shrugs his shoulders, which earns a glare from the younger, “Anyways, who was your match? Hope it is someone who’s pretty much useful.”

 

Daniel looks at his phone, “Ha Sungwoon,” He says, as he stares at the picture of the man, “He’s older than me, but still looks cute.”

 

“You didn’t even see him and yet you are already whipped?” Jisung mutters but Daniel didn’t mind him, “If any of this didn’t work out, don’t come crawling back at me. Understand?”

 

“Yes, hyung!” Daniel salutes at him before the older leaves.

 

-

 

“Go and find me a boyfriend,” Sungwoon demands his friends. Minhyun and Jaehwan look at him with curiosity on their faces, “Please, I just want you to find me a boyfriend.”

 

“What is the reason that you are desperately asking for a boyfriend?” Minhyun calmly asks.

 

Sungwoon puts his palms on his face and sighs, “I know I hid this from you, guys, but Seongwu and I broke up.”

 

“Are you even a thing in the first place?” Jaehwan scoffs.

 

Sungwoon rolls his eyes, “We are sort of dating, if I am not mistaken.”

 

“For how long?” Jaehwan asks again.

 

“One month,” He answers, “But that’s not the point here. He dumped me, for some girl named Kang Mina.”

 

“I can’t blame him, though. Kang Mina is a pretty nice catch,” Minhyun confesses. Sungwoon slaps him in the shoulders, “What?”

 

“Get me a boyfriend!” He demands again, “I need to show Seongwu that it didn’t hurt my pride when he dumped me for a girl.”

 

“And how would we even find you a boyfriend in a short span of time?” Minhyun asks.

 

Jaehwan slams the table in front of them, “I have a brilliant idea, hyungs,” Jaehwan gets his phone from his pocket and smirks, “There’s this app called Tinder which helps you find someone you could date.”

 

“What?” Both of his hyungs mutter.

 

“Probably you didn’t know, but yeah,” He shows them the app, “You just need to swipe to find your match. Let me create an account for you,” Jaehwan offers and gets Sungwoon’s phone to download the app and create an account.

 

“What if I got match with someone I don’t like?” Sungwoon not seem to be understanding how the app works, making Jaehwan roll his eyes.

 

“Then don’t fuckin’ swipe right if you don’t like the person. Are you getting the point?” Jaehwan hisses.

 

Sungwoon slaps him hard, “Yah—watch your mouth, I am still your hyung.”

 

Jaehwan mutters multiple yeah’s under his breath. After few moments, he gives the phone to Sungwoon, with the app opened and an account has been created, “Now go swipe and find someone who looks very boyfriend material for you.”

 

Sungwoon loses track of the number of times he has swipe the screen to the left. He hisses, losing his hope to find someone who could pass as his boyfriend and could make Seongwu jealous, which is really hard because Seongwu is pretty famous in their university.

 

Sungwoon swipes left for a multiple times again when he sees one profile that catches his attention. He stares at it for a long time, “Got some handsome man right here, huh?”

 

“Then swipe it to right!” Jaehwan orders him.

 

“What if he didn’t swipe to the right as well?” Sungwoon says his concern.

 

“Then you are not that appealing for him,” Jaehwan shrugs.

 

“Just swipe it to the right hyung,” Minhyun advices him. Sungwoon just nods, swiping his finger to the right. Sungwoon flinches on his position for seconds and the younger notices it, “What happened?”

 

“I think I got a match?” He says unsurely. Minhyun and Jaehwan stand up and make their way to him. They glance at Sungwoon’s phone and awed in amusement. 

 

“You got a match, finally!” Minhyun cheers his hyung.

 

“That’s not the greatest part, hyungs,” Jaehwan smirks at them. The two hyungs look at him in confusion, “That’s Kang Daniel, the famous older brother of Kang Mina. Did you forget about them, the Kang Siblings?”

 

Sungwoon mutters a profanity and gives a glance at his phone, which clearly shows he got a match with Kang Daniel, “Seems like I hit the jackpot!”

 

“This would make it much easier for you to shoved in Seongwu’s face that you are in a relationship too,” Jaehwan says, “And not just with any other guy, but with his girlfriend’s older brother, Kang Daniel.”

 

-

_sungwoon, daniel_

**daniel:**  
hi

 

**sungwoon:**  
fake date me

 

**daniel:**  
woah, hello to you too  
but did I read it right? you want us to date?

 

**sungwoon:**  
did I stutter?

 

**daniel:**  
no?

 

**sungwoon:**  
then you read it right, I guess.  
now I want you to fake date me, daniel

 

**daniel:**  
woah, settling for just a fake date huh?

 

**sungwoon:**  
I just badly need a fake boyfriend.  
now if you don’t want, i’ll just find someone else who’s willing

 

**daniel:**  
are you trying to make someone jealous?

 

**sungwoon:**  
can we just talk this in personal? please

 

**daniel:**  
fine, hit me up where you want to meet.

 

Daniel roams his eyes around the park, sitting properly on one of the benches as he waits for his fake boyfriend. He taps his shaking knees and stops himself from being anxious. Just the thought of Sungwoon dating him makes him go insane, not until he realizes everything would be fake. His heart beat goes on its full speed when he catches Sungwoon, walking towards him.

 

He stands up once the older arrives in front of him, “Did I made you wait too long?” Sungwoon asks, still panting from all the walk he did from his building to the park.

 

Daniel watches him fan himself and wipe his sweat on his face. He immediately offers his handkerchief, which luckily, the older accepts, “I arrived for just about 10 minutes, don’t worry.”

 

The older nods and sits down on the bench. He looks up at Daniel, who’s still standing, and motions him to sit beside him, “Well I just want to make this straight to the point. I badly need a boyfriend,” He starts, “A fake boyfriend, I mean.”

 

“Why do you need to pretend to be in relationship?” Daniel curiously asks.

 

“Well, my ex-boyfriend dumped me for your sister, Daniel-ssi,” Sungwoon says.

 

“My sister?” Daniel seems to be shocked, “So your ex-boyfriend must be Ong Seongwu?”

 

Sungwoon hums in response, “Definitely. Now I need someone who will pretend to be my boyfriend, and that happens to be you.”

 

“Wait—“ Daniel holds his hands up, “You mean, I am going to pretend to be your boyfriend to make Seongwu jealous?” Sungwoon nods, “And what if Seongwu leaves my sister, then?”

 

Sungwoon shrugs, “Well, that’s not really part of the plan. I am not wanting Seongwu to get back with me, you know. I just want him to realize that I can be happy too, like him. But if he leaves Mina, that’s not my decision anymore.”

 

Daniel stares at him, trying to understand everything he heard, “This is insane. My sister would kill me once she knew about this.”

 

“Daniel, you are the one who could help me the most,” Sungwoon says, “This way, Mina would realize too that Seongwu is a heartbreaker. And you wouldn’t want your sister to be heartbroken, right? This is a win-win situation for us.”

 

After a moment of silence, Daniel finally nods at the older, “Fine, I’m in,” Daniel says, “But I have my own condition, too.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Sungwoon demands.

 

“I need you to meet my family, as my boyfriend,” Daniel says.

 

Sungwoon’s mouth hangs open as he tries to digest what the younger said, “What? I need to meet your family? But why?”

 

“Well, like you, I am in dire need of a fake relationship. A fake boyfriend would be the best, because they know I am bisexual and I tend to date men more than women,” He explains, “And I need to get my inheritance from my father but in order to do that, he wants me to have a stable relationship. He definitely knows I am not into serious ones so he challenged me, just to gain my money from him.”

 

“Woah,” Sungwoon express, “I never thought I would hear that in real life. I thought it just happens in dramas,” He laughs, “But why do you need your inheritance that badly?”

 

Daniel is taken aback by the question. Sungwoon caught him off guard but he shrugs it anyways, “I just want the money, so I could spend it.”

 

Sungwoon thinks Daniel’s reason in getting his inheritance from his father is not acceptable, but he couldn’t judge the younger just by his decisions. He just nods, “Don’t worry, once I get the money, you have a part from it.”

 

“So when do I meet the Kang Family, then?” Sungwoon asks.

 

“Soon,” Daniel answers, “We just need to sort things about us first, so I guess soon?” Sungwoon hums in response, “You need to make my parents believe that we are indeed dating.”

 

“That’s easy as pie,” He says, “But in return, we need to make Seongwu jealous.”

 

Daniel scrunches his eyebrows, “I thought we’ll just let him realize his mistakes and not make him jealous?”

 

“Fine fine,” Sungwoon nods, “But it’s not my problem anymore if he ever breaks up with your sister,” Daniel just gives in and nods at the older. This is gonna be a one hell of a ride, he thinks.

 

-

 

“Do you like pineapples on pizza or not?” Daniel asks him on their first meeting as _boyfriends_.

 

Sungwoon glances at the menu, “Yes, definitely, yes!”

 

Daniel gulps while he looks at Sungwoon mesmerizing at the picture of Hawaiian pizza on the menu, “Two Hawaiian pizzas and—“ He glances at him again, “Cider or cola?”

 

“Iced tea,” Sungwoon answers his favourite drink.

 

“One iced tea and one cider,” Daniel continues their order. He pays for it while Sungwoon finds a table for the two of them. He follows him right after he receives their order. He places the slice of pizza and glass of iced tea in front of the older.

 

“You also like pineapples on pizza?” Sungwoon starts to munch on his pizza and looks over at Daniel.

 

Daniel shrugs, “I can eat,” He says before he gives it a bite.

 

“Why don’t you order the flavour of pizza you like instead of forcing yourself to eat the one I like?” Sungwoon gives him a look.

 

“I want to try it too,” He smirks, “Don’t tell me your assuming that I am going to eat Hawaiian pizza because of you?” He lies.

 

“Daniel,” He calls, “If you want this whole fake dating to work out, you better treat me as a boyfriend. Boyfriends don’t do that, unless you never experienced having one.”

 

Daniel keeps quiet for a moment before he looks at Sungwoon, “Yeah sure,” He raises his eyebrows, “And what if I never had done? You must be proud of yourself since you are the _first boyfriend_ of the famous Kang Daniel.”

 

Sungwoon sarcastically laughs, “Oh, Daniel. Don’t be too full of yourself. Seongwu is still better than you.”

 

“What if I show you what it feels like to be dating Kang Daniel?” Daniel asks. Sungwoon doesn’t answer; instead, he shakes his head at him before he continues on munching his pizza. They decided to get to know each other more to make the fake dating more realistic, though it is hard because all they do is bicker with one another.

 

“Sky blue or navy blue?”

 

“Sky blue.” / “Navy blue.”

 

“Why the hell you like navy blue?” Sungwoon questions him, “Blues are supposed to be peaceful and not something dark.”

 

“Why? Do boyfriends need to have the same preferences?” Daniel banters back. Sungwoon rolls his eyes at him.

 

“Day or night?”

 

“Day.” / “Night.”

 

“Do you like all of the things that are dark?” Sungwoon questions again.

 

Daniel nods, “Well, I am much better at night,” He answers with a wink which made Sungwoon roll his eyes again.

 

“Dogs or cats?”

 

“Dogs.” / “Cats.”

 

“What the hell? Cats are way to smelly and it’s disgusting,” Sungwoon mutters and acts like he’s smelling something bad.

 

“But they are cute—“ Daniel answers back. He pouts his lips and even shows the older the pictures of his own cats, which doesn’t amuse Sungwoon, who’s more into dogs.

 

“Not until they start being smelly,” Sungwoon shrugs his shoulders. 

 

“Pesto or carbonara?”

 

“Carbonara,” They both said.

 

“Finally, something we could agree about!” Sungwoon cheers. It is unbelievable but they manage to laugh together for the first time. Sungwoon stops amid of the laugh when he notices that someone’s standing beside their table.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb your bonding,” Sungwoon looks up and sees Seongwu, with Mina on his side, “You seem like you’re having fun!”

 

“Yes, we are,” Daniel answers for Sungwoon and glances at his sister, “I’m sorry, may I know who you are and why are you with my sister?” He says with a smirk.

 

Seongwu seems to be taken aback by what Daniel had said but he regains his posture immediately, “Mina’s boyfriend,” Seongwu looks at Sungwoon, “I don’t know if I’m supposed to say this but, I am also Sungwoon’s ex-boyfriend.”

 

Daniel gives him a smile, “Oh, how come Mina didn’t ever mentioned having a boyfriend? Just like how Sungwoon never talked about you.” He says, “Maybe Sungwoon regrets having you as his ex-boyfriend.”

 

“Why would he talk about his past relationship with you?” Seongwu asks him back, “It’s not like you’re his boyfriend or something.”

 

“I’m his boyfriend and also your girlfriend’s older brother, Kang Daniel. Sorry, if I didn’t introduce myself. What do you have to say about that?” Daniel stands up and faces Sungwoon. Sungwoon grabs Daniel by the arms and calms him down, “With all due respect, please know your limitations. You are out here exposing your past relationship with Sungwoon, in front of your girlfriend and in front of his older brother who’s the new boyfriend of the ex you are talking about. I am not in the position to question my sister why the hell did he chose you but I have the right to shove in your face to stop acting like you never insisted the break up with Sungwoon. Why don’t we just respect each other’s relationships and don’t go near each other?”

 

Sungwoon looks at Mina, who’s just standing behind Seongwu. He thinks it’s not Mina’s fault for being Seongwu’s new girlfriend. He doesn’t want to blame her either, all he wanted is to take revenge on Seongwu, so he pulls Daniel by the arms to stop him, “Let’s go now, please,” He says. 

 

Daniel’s reluctant at first but he sees that Sungwoon wants to go, so he gives Seongwu a look. He then glances at his sister, “We’ll talk about this in our home,” He reminds Mina before they leave the chain.

 

“It’s just right you didn’t end up with him, such an asshole,” Daniel says when they are already outside the chain.

 

“Then who should I end up with?” Sungwoon asks him, still holding onto his arms.

 

“Me,” Daniel answers right away. Sungwoon giggles while Daniel’s cheeks turn into rosy pink. He faces Sungwoon and shakes his hands in front of him, “I-it’s not what I meant!”

 

“If you say so,” Sungwoon just gives him a shrug with a teasing smile.

 

“But that’s not the issue here,” He reminds, “I need to talk to Mina about that guy she’s dating. I can’t believe he fell for that guy, who obviously didn’t have manners.”

 

“Seongwu’s a great man,” Sungwoon says, “But he’s just too full of himself.”

 

“Are you taking his side? I thought this is your plan?” Daniel raises his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“I am not taking anyone’s side here, I am just telling the truth,” Sungwoon defends himself.

 

“Well it seems that you are,” Daniel says and turns his back from him. Sungwoon looks at him and mutters _what the hell_ under his breath.

 

-

 

“What was that about?” Mina asks him, as he steps inside their house. Daniel gives him a look before he removes his coat and hangs it on one of their coat hangers, “Did you just get a new boyfriend? For what?”

 

Daniel raises his eyebrows, “What kind of question is that? Do you think I get myself a boyfriend to get some benefit? Is that what you think of me, Mina?”

 

“I don’t know, oppa,” Mina shrugs her shoulders, “Who knows maybe you just date Sungwoon oppa so that you could get your money from our father.”

 

Daniel gives him a sarcastic laugh, “Stay out of this, Mina,” He seriously says.

 

“Are you fighting?” They both hear the voice of the old man approaching them. None of them answer, “Daniel and Mina, are you fighting?”

 

“Daniel got a new boyfriend,” Mina reports immediately to Mr. Kang, the father of their household.

 

Mr. Kang nods slowly, “Why don’t we talk about this over dinner?” He orders. Kang siblings both nod and follow him to their dining room where the dinner is already served. 

 

Mrs. Kang is already sitting on the seat right next to the middle. Daniel makes his way to his mother and kisses her on the cheek. They all sit together and prepare to eat their dinner. Halfway through the dinner when Mr. Kang breaks the silence, “So what is Mina talking about earlier? Do you have a new boyfriend, Daniel?”

 

Daniel looks over at Mina before he turns his attention to his father, “Yes, I do have.”

 

“Since when?” Mrs. Kang asks him.

 

Daniel shrugs, “Just a week ago, it’s still new,” He answers.

 

Their parents both nod at him while Mina still not amused by the fact that her brother has a new boyfriend, which turns out to be the ex-boyfriend of his boyfriend, “Are you even aware that your boyfriend is the ex-boyfriend of mine?” Mina asks her brother.

 

“Do I have to?” Daniel says.

 

“What? Your boyfriend is Seongwu’s ex? Is that it?” Mr. Kang asks in confusion. He drops his utensils and focuses on attention to his son.

 

Daniel sighs, “Yes. Does it even matter? They are already done with each other, anyways.”

 

“And what if they both broke up with both of you and get back together?” Mr. Kang says.

 

Daniel drops his utensils in a rough manner, making all of them flinch by the sound, “Sungwoon’s never gonna get back together with Seongwu, if ever you are concern about Mina being left by her boyfriend.”

 

“That’s not it, Daniel,” His mother speaks up, “We are worried for the both of you. That’s the worst case we can foresee with this situation. The thought of them getting back together is not impossible, especially since they were each other’s past.”

 

“Stop pushing it, Mom. Sungwoon would never do that to me, okay?” He assures them.

 

Mr. Kang just nods and resumes to eating afterwards, “So when will we meet him?”

 

“I’ll bring him over for some dinner soon,” He says, “And I’ll prove you wrong.” He gives a look to all of them, Mina stares at him in return before she sighs and resumes in eating.

 

“I just hope what you had with Sungwoon is something serious,” His father reminds him, “And not just because you want to get your inheritance from us. I told you, you won’t be happy even with a big amount of money.”

 

-

 

“Would you join the acquaintance party this Friday?” Daniel asks Sungwoon when they are studying together at the library. Daniel is sitting beside Sungwoon, who’s busy flipping the pages of the book he is studying.

 

Sungwoon hums, “Still not sure, though. Maybe if there’s no requirements need to be passed,” He answers, pointing the words on the book as he reads, while Daniel stares at him with his chin resting on his palm.

 

“Why not?” Daniel questions, “That would be a great opportunity for you to introduce me as your boyfriend.”

 

Sungwoon looks up and points his ballpen on his temple, “Is that so?” He hums, “Then, you must be excited with the thought of your fangirls running after me once they find out you are not straight and you have a boyfriend, huh?”

 

Daniel smiles widely at him and Sungwoon rolls his eyes in return. Sungwoon is cursing in his mind, thinking why the hell did he choose Daniel to be his fake boyfriend, because seriously Daniel’s being on his nerves more than Seongwu.

 

Sungwoon returns to studying and Daniel continues to stare at him. He watches how Sungwoon’s forehead scrunch and his lips pout whenever he couldn’t understand what he’s reading. Daniel giggles at himself but shakes his head afterwards when realize he finds the older cute. He just roams his eyes around to avert his attention to something else and not with Sungwoon when he catches the sight of Seongwu sitting on the opposite side with his sister, Mina.

 

Daniel slips his arms around Sungwoon and rests his chin on the older’s shoulders. Sungwoon looks at him, “Why are you being so clingy?” He asks and shakes his shoulders a little bit to remove the younger from resting on it, but Daniel didn’t even budge so he just returns to reading.

 

“I am just being a good boyfriend. A _fake_ boyfriend, if I may say,” Daniel says, instead of saying the truth that Seongwu and Mina are inside the library too. He glances at the two from the opposite side and sees how they caught the attention of Seongwu, who’s been staring at them for a little while.

 

“Hyung, I need you to mess up with my hair, please?” Daniel pleads.

 

Sungwoon gives him a look, “Why don’t you mess it yourself? Stop distracting me.”

 

Daniel rolls his eyes, “Just please do it,” He says. Sungwoon gives up and messes the younger’s hair to shut him up but he is wrong, “How about you pinch my nose or my cheeks?”

 

Sungwoon doesn’t have any idea what Daniel wants but he still does it anyways, “What do you think you are doing, Daniel-ssi? Can’t you see I am studying here? Get of off me and your clingy ass.”

 

Daniel sits up properly, “I am just doing you a favour,” He seriously answers.

 

Sungwoon sarcastically giggles, “What favour? To distract me?” He asks.

 

“Fine,” Daniel says and stomps his feet. He turns his back from the older and Sungwoon glances at him, “Don’t mind me.”

 

“What is it now, Daniel? Ugh,” Sungwoon asks him but the younger shoves him away, “Okay, fine. You can be clingly all you want but atleast let me study for my exam, will you?”

 

Daniel turns around immediately and opens his arms, “Then come and hug your fake boyfriend as a sign of sorry,” Sungwoon rolls his eyes and drops his pen to hug the younger. Daniel smiles but he sees on his peripheral view someone approaching them.

 

“As far as I know, this is a library. Would you at least get a room?” Sungwoon lets go of the hug and glances at Seongwu, who’s raising his eyebrows at them.

 

“Why are you so concern about us?” Daniel glares at him.

 

“Public display of affection is prohibited inside the university, if ever you’re not aware about that,” Seongwu looks at them, “The sight of the two of you makes me eyes itchy.”

 

“Why is that so? Maybe because my sister couldn’t do it with you?” Daniel smirks. Sungwoon could feel the tension so he held the younger’s hands and puts it on his lap. Daniel glances at their hands before he looks at Sungwoon, “Just mind your own business, Seongwu-ssi and focus on my sister, not on us.”

 

Daniel gets up and helps Sungwoon to fix his things. They put it inside Sungwoon’s bag before Daniel hangs it on one of his shoulders. He grabs the hand of Sungwoon and intertwines it with his, before he gives Seongwu a glare.

 

“Oppa,” Mina calls him but he doesn’t bother to look back at his sister and leaves the library with Sungwoon.

 

They leave the library, still holding each other’s hands, “Did you notice that Seongwu and Mina are inside the library too?” Sungwoon asks.

 

Daniel shakes his head, “No. I wasn’t even aware that he’s there,” He lies, when he obviously teases Seongwu with him being clingy to Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon stares at him as they make their way far from the library. He glances at their hands, intertwined with each other, fitting perfectly on the spaces on each other’s fingers, as if they belong there, as if it is meant to be. Sungwoon smiles, for the first time, he doesn’t regret the whole fake dating. He just regrets the thought of it being fake.

 

Daniel looks at Sungwoon and he caught the older staring at their hands with a little smile on his face. Daniel couldn’t help himself but to smile, with just the thought of Sungwoon makes him crazy. A month of dating Sungwoon was nothing but a memorable one. Daniel thought fake dating won’t involve feelings, but guess he’s wrong.

 

He knows he’s starting to have feelings for the older. But it’s too dangerous, dangerous for the both of them. As much as he wants to back out with the plan, he couldn’t. Because he knows this would be the best memory he could ever remember, though it will also be the most painful.

 

-

 

“So how is it going with your fake dating with Sungwoon?”Jisung immediately asks as he sits on the opposite side of the table. Daniel munches on his sandwich and smiles. Jisung looks at him in a shocked expression, “Why are you smiling like that? Is it going real already?”

 

Daniel shrugs the teasing tone on the older’s voice, “Well, things are going smooth, I guess. Besides on the fact that my parents are still hesitant about this.”

 

“Maybe they’ll believe you once they meet Sungwoon, so don’t worry and let your mind rest,” Jisung advices him. Jisung smiles, though he himself, is also hesitant with the plan, “Did he know about the reason why you are fake dating him?”

 

Daniel nods, while sipping on his cider, “Yes, I told him before we started dating.”

 

“Good thing,” Jisung smiles but puts on a serious face afterwards, “But what about the other thing, the reason why you want to get the inheritance?”

 

“No, I haven’t told him about that yet,” Daniel shakes his head, “Sungwoon hyung only knows that I want to get it for the sake of spending it.”

 

Jisung gives his dongsaeng a concern look, “Don’t you think he has the right to know? We both know that feelings for him are starting to grow in you. I am just saying that Sungwoon would be a good help if he ever knows the real reason.”

 

“Real reason of what?” Sungwoon shows up, making the two flinch on their seats. He sits beside Daniel and gives the two a glance, “What is the real reason you guys are talking about?”

 

“Uh—“ Daniel scratches the back of his head, “The real reason why I choose to fake date you.”

 

Sungwoon hums, “And what is the reason, then?”

 

“It’s because I—“ “He likes you,” Jisung is the one who finishes the sentence for him. Sungwoon glances at the younger, who’s face is already turning intro bright red.

 

“You like…me?” Sungwoon unbelievingly asks Daniel.

 

The younger shots Jisung a look before he turns to Sungwoon, who’s anticipating his answer, “Y-yes?”

 

“Why do you seem like you aren’t sure?” Sungwoon crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows, “I am sure, though.”

 

“Sure about what?” Daniel curiously asks.

 

“That I like you,” Sungwoon confesses. Jisung mutters a _what_ under his breath, almost making him puke the sandwich he just ate. Sungwoon laughs, “Am I going to fast?”

 

“Y-yes, I mean, n-no,” Daniel stutters and Sungwoon finds him adorable, “I-I just don’t expect you to feel the same way.”

 

“Sungwoon,” They see Minhyun and Jaehwan waving their hands at Sungwoon from the other table. Sungwoon turns to Daniel and messes his hair, “We’ll talk about this later at the party, alright?”

 

Daniel nods like a puppy at his hyung, “I’ll fetch you, hyung.”

 

Sungwoon warmly smiles, “I’ll see you, Daniel,” He says before he waves his tiny hands at Daniel. The younger smiles at himself, Jisung stares at him for a little while, pain starting to grow on his chest just by the sight of the younger slowly falling for the trap he created himself.

 

-

_sungwoon, daniel_

**daniel:**  
hyung  
what time will you get ready?

 

**sungwoon:**  
i’ll be ready in an hour, i guess?

 

**daniel:**  
take your time, love  
*hyung  
I MEAN TAKE YOUR TIME, HYUNG

 

**sungwoon:**  
oh  
do you want that to be our endearment? ;)

 

**daniel:**  
no?

 

**sungwoon:**  
that was my endearment with seongwu before…

 

**daniel:**  
then, scratch that endearment of yours  
let’s just think of another one

 

**sungwoon:**  
what do you want?

 

**daniel:**  
sungwoon baby  
because you are cute and tiny lol

 

**sungwoon:**  
is that your real reason? hmm

 

**daniel:**  
not really  
i just want to baby you, baby

 

**sungwoon:**  
that’s cringey but i like it  
i’ll get ready now, don’t forget to fetch me

 

**daniel:**  
i won’t _forget_ , baby

 

Both Minhyun and Jaehwan looks at Sungwoon, who’s smiling like crazy while staring at his phone for minutes now, “Yah! Stop smiling at your phone, hyung!” Jaehwan calls out.

 

Sungwoon drops his phone at the couch, “What? I can’t help it, though,” He honestly answers.

 

Minhyun shakes his head at his hyung, “Are you really falling for Daniel now?” The two younger look at him, as they wait for the answer of the older. But all they receive is a smile, reaching the eyes of Sungwoon for the first time since Seongwu left him. Words didn’t answer the question but they both got it just by the smile on Sungwoon’s face.

 

“Are you finally considering in making it real?” Jaehwan asks his hyung.

 

Sungwoon shrugs but smiles afterwards, “I told him we’ll talk about it later at the party.”

 

“As long as he makes you happy,” Minhyun says and taps the older’s shoulder.

 

Sungwoon starts to get ready for the acquaintance party. He only got 30 minutes left before Daniel fetches him so he rapidly takes a shower. After, he faces a dilemma on what clothes he should wear. It’s not about going to the party anymore, it’s about being presentable in front of Daniel.

 

After minutes of battling with himself, he chooses a white turtle neck, tops it with a long beige coat with a black fitted pants. He fixes his hair on the mirror, decides to just slightly part his bangs in the middle, to show a little of his forehead. He finishes just at time, he walks out of the room and sees Minhyun and Jaehwan both ready to leave.

 

“Are you sure you won’t come with us?” Minhyun asks once again.

 

Sungwoon shakes his head, “No, Daniel’s gonne fetch me. I guess I’ll just see you there,” He says and bids his dongsaengs goodbye. He sits on the couch and checks his phone to see if there’s a message from the younger. 

 

Daniel’s already 20 minutes late but he still doesn’t receive any text from the younger. He then decides to call Daniel. The younger answers the call after a few rings, “Hyung, where are you? The party will start in 30 minutes.”

 

“Don’t you think I must ask you that question? Where are you? Aren’t you going to fetch me on our dorm?” Sungwoon asks.

 

Sungwoon seems annoyed on the other line and Daniel only remembers that he promised the older that he will fetch him, “I-I’m sorry, hyung. It forgot about it. Just stay there, I’ll fetch you okay?”

 

Sungwoon sighs, “No need. Just stay there, I’ll just take a cab,” He says before he hangs up the call. 

 

Daniel groans before he returns his phone of his pockets. Jisung sees him frustrated so the older approaches him, “What happened?”

 

“I forgot that I should fetch Sungwoon hyung tonight. Ugh—“ He says, still frustrated what just happened.

 

“What?” Jisung mutters, “But it’s just this afternoon when you told him you are gonna fetch him right?” Daniel hums, “Is it acting up again?” 

 

Jisung shows concern and Daniel just nods at him nervously, “I thought I’m getting better but guess I am not.”

 

“Don’t force yourself too much, then. Sungwoon will understand it, okay?” Jisung tries to calm him down but he starts to palpitate even though he’s not intaking any caffeine.

 

30 minutes passes and Sungwoon finally arrives. Daniel makes his way to the older and immediately envelopes him to a hug. Sungwoon can feel that the younger is really sorry for his mistake, so he stroke the back of the younger, “I’m really sorry, baby. Please don’t be mad.”

 

Sungwoon can feel the attention of the other students, staring at them with a question on their faces. Seongwu is also there, holding Mina’s hands, as they both stare at the two. One pair of eyes is also looking, judging Sungwoon from head to toe, staring with disgust while he watches Daniel hugs other man.

 

“Look at our new couple, Kang Daniel and Ha Sungwoon,” Jisung cheers and the other students starts to clap their hands as well. 

 

Sungwoon frees himself from the hug and hides behind the back of the younger, “Daniel, I am shy,” He says.

 

Daniel turns to him and holds his hands. He brings Sungwoon on his side, “It will be alright, baby. Just trust me,” He assures, squishing the hands of the older. He turns to the other students, who’s already paying attention to them, “I just want to tell everyone that I am indeed not straight,” He looks over and smiles at Sungwoon, “And the man beside me is my boyfriend, Ha Sungwoon.”

 

The crowd cheer for them loudly, making Sungwoon blush in pink. He looks up at Daniel, who’s smiling at him fondly, “And I am proud that we are dating.”

 

Sungwoon looses up and smiles at the crowd for all the congratulations they hear. Sungwoon thought that he will get criticism from others, since he is dating Kang Daniel, but he can finally breathe when he realizes that the student body accepts them.

 

“Hey,” Sungwoon glances at the man who approaches them after the cheer has died down, “I just want to say sorry.”

 

Sungwoon smiles, looking at Daniel who has his forehead scrunches, “It’s fine with me, don’t mention it. But I guess someone’s not fine with it.”

 

Daniel rolls his eyes, “Seongwu…hyung, let me make this quick. To be honest, you are an asshole and my sister knows that,” He says, glancing at Mina who just giggles, “But can I know what really happened with you and Sungwoon hyung?”

 

“Uhm—“ Seongwu hesitates, “Mina’s close with Chunga, who happens to be a close friend of Sungwoon. I thought I need to be close to him so that I could ask him to set me up with Mina, but things got crumpled. I started to have feelings for Sungwoon, same with him, I guess. We dated for a month not until I started to realize that I really like Mina more than him.”

 

“What an asshole,” Daniel says. Seongwu laughs, accepting the criticism of the younger, “Don’t do that with Mina, understand? Or else I am gonna forget that you are older and punch you straight in the face.”

 

“I just hope you got contented with what you have now with Mina,” Sungwoon says.

 

Seongwu and Mina both smiles at them, “And so are you, oppa. Please, just please, make Daniel oppa happy,” Mina seems to be pleading in Sungwoon’s ears. Daniel warns his sister with his eyes but Sungwoon doesn’t catch that, “I just want him to be happy.”

 

Though Mina looks like she is pleading rather than requesting, Sungwoon nods and smiles at the woman, “Don’t worry, I’ll make him happy.”

 

Daniel squeezes the hands of the older as a sign of assurance that everything will be okay. Daniel gives him a glass of iced tea once they make their way to the balcony of the hall. Sungwoon gets the glass and smiles, “Are you okay now or still shy about what happened earlier?”

 

The older shakes his head, “I am fine. But I am still upset though. How could you forget to fetch me earlier?” 

 

Daniel smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes, “I have totally forgotten. I am really sorry about that, baby,” He says and puts his arms around Sungwoon. The older holds the hands around him as Daniel kisses his temples, “Are you ready to meet my family?”

 

Sungwoon looks at him in surprise, “What? Am I gonna meet them now?”

 

“Yeah, soon. If you are okay with it?” Daniel asks. Sungwoon smiles, but it disappears soon once he remembers about the deal. Once he meets the family of Daniel and got their blessings, the younger will get his inheritance. And once Daniel gets once he wants, the whole fake dating will vanish, especially since Seongwu realizes his mistakes already.

 

“I-isn’t it too soon, though? Can we make them believe?” Sungwoon asks.

 

Daniel hums in response, “I think we are both ready. Plus, we’ll be getting the inheritance as soon as possible, right?”

 

“Right,” Sungwoon halfheartedly answers. Daniel gives him a smile before he drinks from his own glass of cider. Sungwoon feels the hunger in his stomach so Daniel gets up to leave and get themselves a snack inside.

 

“Look who we got here,” A small brunette man appears on his side, making Sungwoon flinch on his seat. The man looks at the other man beside him, who seems like his friend, “Ha Sungwoon, right? Daniel’s new boyfriend.”

 

“Y-yes, that’s me. What do you need?” Sungwoon asks.

 

“Well,” The brunette starts, “I just want to introduce myself, first. I am Park Jihoon, his ex-boyfriend,” Sungwoon gives him a shock expression that make Jihoon laugh at him, “Oh, my bad. You didn’t even know that you are not Daniel’s first?”

 

“I am not surprised. If that’s what you are trying to say,” Sungwoon answers.

 

Jihoon laughs again, “First, Ong Seongwu then now Kang Daniel. Who do you even think you are, that you could get any man you want?”

 

“I’m sorry but I am not trying to prove anything here,” He protects himself.

 

“Then let Daniel go,” Jihoon orders him. Sungwoon seems to be taken a back by the younger’s words, “Let my boyfriend go.”

 

“As far as I am concerned, I am now his boyfriend. Please be updated, honey,” Sungwoon says. He is about to leave the younger behind when Jihoon grabs him in the arms, “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Jihoon, stop,” The man beside him tries to stop him but Jihoon shoves him away, “Don’t touch me, Woojin,” He then faces Sungwoon with raging anger in his face, “I am warning you, Sungwoon. Break up with Daniel. He’s just using you to make me jealous so don’t be too full of yourself.”

 

“No,” Sungwoon answers roughly, “I am not gonna break up with him just because you told me so,” He turns his back but looks at Jihoon one last time, “And no, he’s not using me to make you jealous because he no longer cares about an ex who clings around just because he couldn’t accept the fact that they’re over.”

 

“I’ll have him back, Sungwoon. Just wait,” He hears Jihoon warns him one last time before he leaves the balcony to find Daniel.

 

“Let’s go,” Sungwoon says once he sees Daniel on the buffet table, getting some snacks, “Drop that plate, let’s go.”

 

“Huh?” Daniel faces him and puts down the plate, “I thought you are hungry.”

 

“Please, let’s just go,” Sungwoon chokes between his words due to him suppressing his emotions. He holds the younger’s arm, guess it is too tight from the way Daniel flinch on his position.

 

“What happened, baby?” Daniel holds his face and examines it, just a moment then a tear falls from the older’s eyes, “Tell me what happened.”

 

“I just want to leave, l-let’s go now,” Sungwoon pleads. Daniel nods and gets his care keys on his pocket as he guides Sungwoon out of the hall. When they leave, Daniel roams his eyes around the parking lot, trying to find his car. He scratches his head when he couldn’t find it. Sungwoon looks at him, “What are we waiting for?”

 

Daniel hides the nervousness on his face and still tries to find where he had parked his car. Sungwoon seems like he really wanted to leave, so Daniel got no choice but to click the remote and just find the car that would lit. Once he clicks the remote, he flinches by the sudden light in front of them.

 

“Uh—“ He glances at the car in front, “Here’s my car.”

 

Sungwoon looks at him in concern, “Did you also forgot where you parked your car, Daniel?”

 

“I forgot because there’s too many things that happened tonight,” He assures the older. Sungwoon shrugs his shoulders and goes inside the car. Daniel sighs before he enters the driver’s seat.

 

“Where do you want to go?” Daniel asks him as he starts the engine.

 

“Just bring me home,” Sungwoon absentmindedly says. Daniel nods and let him stare at the window throughout the whole ride.

 

“This would be the first time I’ll bring you home so, uh—“ Daniel starts, “Would you guide me where to go?”

 

Sungwoon giggles, “Good thing you didn’t fetch me earlier, or else you’ll be lost,” He says before he orders Daniel the route to their dorm, “You need to memorize that, especially since you’ll be taking me home every once in a while.”

 

Daniel nods at Sungwoon’s request. He gulps and roams his eyes around from all the possible landmarks he could know, that would help him remember the route to Sungwoon’s dorm. They already arrived in front of the dorm, but Sungwoon seems to have no plans in going out of the car.

 

“Is there something that’s bothering you?” Daniel’s the first one to break the silence.

 

“I don’t know,” Sungwoon looks at him, “Is there something you are not telling me?”

 

“W-what?” Daniel is caught off guard by Sungwoon’s questions, “There’s none.”

 

Sungwoon hums in response, “Guess I don’t have the right to know that, huh? Since I am just your _fake_ boyfriend,” He says, with a bitterness on the tone of his voice.

 

“Baby,” Daniel calls out and reaches for the older’s hands, “What’s wrong?”

 

Sungwoon stares at their hands for a little while before he gives a glance at the younger, who’s staring at him from the start, “Daniel,” The younger hums, “Would you…would you want to make this real?”

 

Daniel’s heartbeat goes fast, making it too hard for him to calm down and breathe. Sungwoon stares at him, waiting for his answer, but somehow he couldn’t open his mouth to say a word. Sungwoon gives him a sly smile and pats the hands of the younger, “It’s alright. I am not demanding you to say the answer.”

 

Sungwoon takes off the seatbelt and kisses Daniel on his cheeks, “I’ll see you later,” He says. 

 

He opens the door but Daniel grabs him by the arms, “Would you want to meet my family tomorrow?” The younger asks him.

 

Sungwoon nods, “Yes, sure,” He says before he gets out of the car and enters their dorm. Daniel watches him, and slams the steering wheel out of frustration. 

 

-

 

“Do you have classes today?” Jaehwan asks Sungwoon once he sees the older goes out of his room, fully dressed.

 

Sungwoon smiles, “No, I’m going to meet Daniel’s family.”

 

“Woah,” Jaehwan exclaims, “You’re really doing it for real?”

 

The smile from Sungwoon’s face disappears suddenly, “Nah, just putting up a show,” He chuckles.

 

“What? I thought you talked about it already during the party last night?” Jaehwan confusedly asks.

 

Sungwoon shakes his head at him, “I also thought of that, Jaehwan. But I guess I was the only one who wants this to be real,” Jaehwan comes up to him and hugs him, “Don’t worry, after he gets his inheritance, this whole fake dating will be finished.”

 

“Do you want it to be finished?” Jaehwan looks at him.

 

“Of course no, but I have no say, the decision is up to his,” Sungwoon shrugs his shoulders. Jaehwan nods and leaves him in their living room when he receives a text from Daniel.

_sungwoon, daniel_

**daniel:**  
baby  
i’m here

 

**sungwoon:**  
i’ll go down now

 

Daniel meets Sungwoon with a wide smile on his face, “Good afternoon, baby,” He greets. Daniel opens his arms to Sungwoon, which the older gladly puts himself to, “Ah, what a great way to start the day.”

 

Sungwoon slightly pats his shoulders, “You are only starting your day in the afternoon?”

 

“Yes, because my day is complete once I see you,” Daniel winks at him. Sungwoon pretends to scoff at him, making the younger whine, “Why are you like that?”

 

“What?”

 

“You look so beautiful,” Daniel smiles and kisses the temple of the older. Sungwoon smiles in return. God knows how much he wants to make everything real, but he couldn’t, if he’s the only one who wants it. But he silently hopes Daniel feels the same way, “Let’s go?” Sungwoon nods as Daniel opens the door for him.

 

Daniel notices how Sungwoon fidgets with his own fingers as they drive towards Daniel’s house. The younger reaches for his trembling hands and intertwines it with his own. Sungwoon flinches, as he looks at their hands, before he gives a glance at young man on his side. It’s hard to pretend to not feel anything, Sungwoon thinks. He squeezes the younger’s hands as to assure that he’s fine.

 

“Are you nervous, baby?” Daniel glances at him for seconds and returns to look at the drive way.

 

“I’ll be meeting your family. How can I not be nervous, Daniel?” Sungwoon scoffs.

 

“I thought we’ll call each other baby? Why am I the only one who uses that?” Daniel pouts at him.

 

Sungwoon gulps, “As I said, I’ll be meeting your family. How can I not be nervous, baby?” Sungwoon repeats what he said, making Daniel smile from ear to ear.

 

Daniel strokes Sungwoon’s hands with his thumb, “You will be fine. I am sure they will like you, so you don’t have anything to worry about.”

 

“And what if they like me?” Sungwoon turns his head to him, “And what if they found out this is not real?” Sungwoon almost choke with his words.

 

Daniel slyly smiles but he doesn’t answer. Sungwoon stares at him with teary eyes, before he tries his best to focus on the road. Each day his questions are getting answered, not with words but with Daniel’s silence. He doesn’t know if it is a good thing, but all he knows he wanted this so bad that he couldn’t just walk away from the younger. He silently hopes this fake dating comes to an end, so that he could live a normal life again, _without Daniel._

 

“Oppa,” Mina greets the two of them when they enter the house. Sungwoon warmly smiles at her and gives her a hug, “You look really great today, Sungwoon oppa.”

 

“What about me, then?” Daniel puts his arms around Sungwoon, “I am your brother here, if you have forgotten.”

 

Both Mina and Sungwoon giggle at Daniel when an old man and woman appear on their side, “You must be Sungwoon, right?” The woman gives him a smile. 

 

Sungwoon returns the smile and bows at them, “I’m glad to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Kang,” He says.

 

Mr. Kang just nods at him while Mrs. Kang gives him again a motherly smile, “Why don’t we gather for lunch?” All of them nods and follows her to the dining room.

 

Daniel intertwines his hands with Sungwoon’s under the table to calm him down. He looks at the younger and gives a forced smile, which makes the younger giggle at him, “Hey, baby. You will be alright, okay?”

 

“Your father looks so uptight. How can I calm down?” He whispers. Daniel chuckles and taps his hands to assure him.

 

“So Sungwoon,” Mr. Kang starts, “What did you like about my son, Daniel?”

 

Sungwoon didn’t expect that to be the question but he still answers, “Daniel is a reliable kid. He’s someone I can lean on to, someone who never leaves my side. Daniel’s my home, someone I would always love to go home to,” Sungwoon smiles amid of his sentence, “Daniel’s my everything.”

 

Daniel squeezes his hands as they both look at each other. Just for a moment, Sungwoon notices the adoration in the younger’s eyes, as if they feel the same way. Mina giggles and Mrs. Kang gives him a warm smile.

 

“You are the first one he brought here to meet us. And somehow, I realize that he is really serious about you,” Mr. Kang says.

 

Sungwoon smiles, though his heart is breaking inside. If only his parents know about the plan, if only they know that what they have was something that’s not real. Daniel squeezes his hands one more time, “We made it,” He whispers, sending nothing but pain on his veins. _Yes, we made it. We’re done._

 

Daniel leaves Sungwoon together with his mom and his sister, Mina, on their living room. His father calls him up for some talk alone.

 

“I am proud of you, son,” His father taps his shoulders gently while smiling, “I am proud you finally find the one you want to be with.”

 

“Thanks, appa,” Daniel says, “Sungwoon hyung is really a great man.”

 

“I can tell by the way he looks at you in the eyes,” His father nods. Mr. Kang approaches his table and gets a card on his drawer. He hands it towards his son, “Here’s the inheritance that I promised you.”

 

“A black credit card?” Daniel looks up to him.

 

His father nods, “Yes, son. Spend it for all I care, it’s yours. But please share the blessings to Sungwoon, he deserves all the love in this world. Bring him to the nicest beach in the country, Daniel,” Mr. Kang taps his shoulders once again before he leaves him inside the room.

 

“Are you that happy?” Sungwoon asks after they bid the Kang family a goodbye. It is already late so they decided to call it a day.

 

Daniel nods like a puppy, “I finally got my inheritance today!” He cheers.

 

Sungwoon does not seem to be happy about that but he still gives the younger a thumbs up and smile, “Now you could spend all you want and be happy,” Daniel giggles as he happily drives the car going back to Sungwoon’s dorm.

 

“Ahh,” Daniel exclaims, stopping the car immediately which make Sungwoon flinch on his seat. He holds his head, as if it is breaking apart, and continuously exclaims due to the pain he is feeling.

 

Sungwoon moves closer to him and tries to calm him down, “What’s wrong, Daniel?” He asks.

 

Daniel didn’t answer, thus, he rests his head on the steering wheel. Sungwoon doesn’t have any idea what is happening so he strokes the back of the younger and hums to calm him down. A few more minutes, Daniel looks at him, “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

 

Daniel shakes his head mildly, “I-I’m fine,” He says before he starts the engine. Sungwoon looks at him from time to time, still holding on one of his hands, to make sure he’s fine. He suddenly looks at Daniel, who stops the car for the second time, “Where’s you dorm again, hyung?”

 

Sungwoon stares at him, “You forgot already?” He asks.

 

Daniel nods, “I’m sorry. My mind keeps on aching this past few days, I tend to be forgetful most of the time,” He answers.

 

Sungwoon doesn’t push it further and just tells him the route to Sungwoon’s dorm. Right when they arrive at the front yard, “Are you sure you are fine? Do you want me to accompany you for check-up?”

 

“No, no,” Daniel shakes his head, “It’s fine. I’ll just go with Jisung hyung,” He assures the older. 

 

Sungwoon just nods and bids him a goodbye. He kisses Daniel’s cheek and smiles, “This is not yet our last day, right?”

 

Daniel squeezes his hands, “No,” He answers. Sungwoon smiles again and turns his back to get out of the car. He waves his hands to the younger before Daniel starts the engine.

 

-

 

Jisung watches Daniel by the front door as he talks to the doctor inside the clinic. He crosses his fingers on his side, as he tries to listen to what the two are talking about. Jisung notices how the doctor reaches for the hands of Daniel and pats it, as if he is assuring Daniel that everything is fine. But Daniel removes his hands and looks away from the doctor. 

 

Jisung sighs as he watches the heavy breathing of the younger. He badly wants to go inside and comfort him but he has no place to do so, instead, he patiently waits for Daniel to finish the check-up. After a few moments, Daniel stands up and leaves the clinic. Jisung moves towards him where he doesn’t fail to see the redness in the younger’s eyes.

 

Once Daniel sees him, he walks over to Jisung immediately where the older envelopes him into a hug. Daniel lets out a tiny sobs as Jisung strokes his back slowly and calms him down, “Do you still have it?” He asks. Daniel nods, “Is it a lot worse than before?” Daniel nods again before he breaks down in Jisung’s arms.

 

A small man notices the two familiar figures in the hospital’s clinic. He sees how Daniel cries hardly in Jisung’s arms and it breaks him apart to see him like this. He roams his eyes around, trying to find where Daniel had his check-up when the doctor who walks out from the neurologist’s clinic approaches them and hands Daniel a paper. Daniel gets it with his trembling hands and reads what is written. He nods and keeps it inside the pocket of the coat he’s wearing, as a tear roll from his eyes.

 

The man walks towards them, as he tries his best to listen to the conversation. His hand grips tightly to the strap of his bag hanging on one of his shoulders, he feels the difficulty in his breathing while he tries to understand what he just heard. A tear falls from his eyes, he turns his back from them and clench his chest for the pain he feels.

 

-

 

“Sungwoon,” Someone calls him. He looks up to see who it is but his smile drops once he recognized the person.

 

“What do you want?” Sungwoon continues to eat his meal, ignoring the presence of the young man standing beside the table.

 

“Oh, Sungwoon-ssi, I know you know what I want right?” Jihoon tells him. The younger sits on his front and raises his eyebrows at him.

 

“I don’t have any idea what you are talking about,” Sungwoon shrugs.

 

Jihoon chuckles and Sungwoon hates the sound, “C’mon, Sungwoonie. We all know here that you are just fake dating Daniel to make me jealous, right?”

 

“I already told you that he doesn’t even care for you, so why the hell you think he wants to make you jealous?” Sungwoon gives him a glare.

 

“Oh, my bad,” Jihoon covers his mouth, “Was it about his inheritance?”

 

Sungwoon looks up to him, “What?” He exclaims.

 

“Don’t try to cover it up. You just want his money, right?” Jihoon chuckles, “I can give you the same amount of money, if you want. Just break up with him.”

 

“You’re wrong, Jihoon,” He slams the chopsticks on the table, “This will never be about your money or his inheritance. I don’t care if this is just a fake date, but I will never give him back to you even if you told me so.”

 

“Sucks to be you, Sungwoon. You must think he’s in love with you. Stop assuming, honey,” Jihoon smirks at him, “Once he get his inheritance, he will definitely leave you. Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you,” Jihoon winks at him before he leaves.

 

Sungwoon heavily sighs and puts his palm on his face. He exclaims out of frustration. Things are getting out of his control, now that Jihoon appears in the story. After a moment, someone kisses him on the cheek. He immediately looks up to see Daniel sitting on his side, “You finished early?”

 

“Uh—“ Daniel scratches his head, “The doctor says there’s nothing to worry about so we finished earlier than the schedule,” Sungwoon nods. He reaches for the hands of the older, trembling and icy cold, “Are you cold?”

 

“Y-yes, a little,” He says. Daniel holds his hands and warms it with his own.

 

When Sungwoon seems to be trembling still, Daniel removes his coat and puts it on Sungwoon’s shoulders, “Use this first,” He says, “You should put more clothes, the weather will be colder for the next few days.”

 

“Why though, when you are here to give me the warmest hug?” Sungwoon giggles as he opens his arms towards Daniel. The younger immediately envelopes him in a hug, “Like this, I have the warmest boyfriend that could protect me from the cold.”

 

Daniel chuckles, “And what would protect me then from the cold?” He pouts.

 

“My love,” Sungwoon whispers but it is audible enough for Daniel to hear so he smiles widely and messes the hair of the older in adoration, “But I’m sleepy.”

 

“Do you want to go home?” Daniel asks and Sungwoon hums, “I’ll drive you home, then.”

 

“But let’s stay here for 5 minutes first,” Sungwoon requests. Daniel nods and hugs him more tightly. Sungwoon cuddles himself on Daniel’s chest, sniffing the smell of the younger. He smiles knowing he could have Daniel all by himself, if he just have the courage to ask him. On the other hand, Daniel’s mind seem to be far away as he doesn’t seem to be pleased with what’s happening.

 

“You can have my coat for now,” Daniel says before Sungwoon gets out of the car, “Keep it for tonight.”

 

“That’s what I am going to ask for,” Sungwoon giggles, “I’ll return it to you tomorrow when we meet.”

 

“You could keep it forever,” Daniel smiles. He moves closer to Sungwoon and kisses his forehead, “You should go to sleep now. You eyes look way to heavy for you to resist them from closing.”

 

Sungwoon giggles, “I’ll see you tomorrow, baby,” Sungwoon smiles and kisses him in the cheeks. The older cutely waves his cold hands to Daniel. The younger nods at him while smiling and watches him go inside the dorm.

 

Before he starts the engine, his phone starts ringing. He answers it immediately, “What hyung, you missed me already?” He laughs.

 

“Yes, I miss you…Daniel,” The man from the other line answers. Daniel looks at the caller ID and realizes who he is talking too, “Daniel, let’s meet.”

 

“What do you need, Jihoon?” Daniel asks, his hands are trembling hard, he couldn’t hold the steering wheel properly.

 

“We need to talk, please,” Jihoon pleads on the other line. 

 

Daniel glances at Sungwoon’s dorm, before he looks straight at the road, “Where will we meet?” He asks on the other line.

 

Sungwoon hears the engine start right when he enters his room, so he walks over the window to see Daniel’s car moving away from the dorm. He smiles to himself and proceeds on taking of Daniel’s coat when he notices a paper that slips from the pockets.

 

-

 

Daniel immediately sees the brunette on one of the tables inside the café. Daniel approaches him, “Oh, hyung,” Jihoon stands up and tries to kiss him but Daniel avoids him, “It’s been months since you broke up with me, didn’t you missed me?”

 

Daniel sits on the opposite side of the table. He glances at the younger, still looking good with his brunette look, his lips still red and plump just like Sungwoon’s and his tiny figure still suits him. Daniel thinks of the reason why he had to break up with Jihoon and he couldn’t help not to feel sad for the younger.

 

“Hyung,” Jihoon calls out, “I already know the reason.”

 

Daniel looks at him with a shock expression, “What reason are you talking about?” He chokes on his words.

 

“The reason why you broke up with me,” Jihoon answers.

 

Daniel gulps amd avoids the gaze of the younger, “I-I don’t know what you are talking about, Jihoon-ah,” He lies.

 

Jihoon reaches out for his hands. He tries to calm it down by patting it slowly with his own, “Why didn’t you tell me?” Jihoon lets out a sob, “Why did you hide it from me?”

 

It is Daniel’s turn to calm him down. Jihoon couldn’t help it anymore as tears start to fall from his shining eyes, “Jihoon, please,” He says, “I-I didn’t want to hide it from you but I believe that’s for the best so I did.”

 

“Is leaving me really an option?” Jihoon exclaims, “You know we could overcome it together, if you’d just let me.”

 

“No, Jihoon,” Daniel says, wiping the tears from the younger’s eyes, “And I never regretted doing that, I never regretted setting you free. Keeping you away from the pain is what I wanted so I did.”

 

“But it’s a lot more painful now. Now that I know I wasn’t there for you when you needed me the most,” Jihoon sobs.

 

Daniel taps his hands, “Jihoon, listen to me,” Jihoon looks up to him, “This is for the best. I would never want to hurt you, but I needed to do that.”

 

“Come back to me now, hyung,” Jihoon starts to plead.

 

“I-I can’t, Jihoon. I have Sungwoon now,” He reasons out.

 

“Why? Does he know what you are going through?” Jihoon asks him. Daniel couldn’t answer, instead, he bows his head, “You wouldn’t want to hurt Sungwoon too, right?” Daniel slowly nods, “Then come back to me.”

 

“What?” Daniel exclaims, “No, Jihoon. I told you I couldn’t.”

 

“You would only hurt Sungwoon once he finds out the truth, and you wouldn’t want to put him in the same pain you put me through,” Jihoon says the truth, “Think about what he would feel once he finds out what you’re hiding from him.”

 

Daniel doesn’t answer for seconds, trying to understand everything. His mind goes blank and all he can see in his mind is Sungwoon crying, he wouldn’t want that, God knows he wouldn’t want to hurt Sungwoon. He slowly closes his eyes, letting out the tears that want to fall since the start. He heavily sighs, as he quietly sobs in his seat. Jihoon comes over to hug and hush him.

 

“Come to me,” Jihoon says, “And we’ll never tell him the truth. In that way, you would never hurt him badly.”

 

-

 

Sungwoon is still sleeping soundly because of staying up late the other night. He’s all cuddled up on his bed, with his comforter covering him up from the cold. The door of his room creaks open, showing Daniel with Minhyun and Jaehwan.

 

“Just wake him up,” Minhyun whispers to Daniel. Daniel smiles and nods at them before the two leave them. 

 

Daniel approaches Sungwoon who is still fast asleep, letting out tiny snoars from his mouth. Daniel giggles in adoration as he stares at Sungwoon. He comes closer and kisses the older in the forehead. Sungwoon creaks his one eye open to see who it is, “Good morning, baby,” Daniel greets him.

 

Sungwoon closes his eyes, only to open it once again after a few seconds. He realizes that Daniel is standing beside his bed as he tries to cover his face with the comforter, “What are you doing here early on a weekend?” 

 

“Oh, your face looks so puffy,” Daniel teases him, “Well, I just want to ask you if you want to go to the beach.”

 

“Beach?” Sungwoon glances at the window, “In this kind of weather? Daniel you should go to the beach during summer and not on winter,” He exclaims.

 

Daniel pouts, “But I already booked the place, though.”

 

“You booked a what?” Sungwoon stands up from lying, “You really want to go to the beach that badly?”

 

Daniel nods at him like a puppy, “Yes…with you,” He giggles.

 

Sungwoon gives him a sigh, “Do I really have a choice? Seems like you don’t even need my answer.”

 

Daniel laughs and pulls him up, “Yes, that’s why you should hurry now and get yourself ready,” Sungwoon lets himself be pulled by his boyfriend, “I’ll pack your things for you.”

 

“Don’t forget to put some thick sweaters and pullovers, please,” Sungwoon says before he grabs his towel and walks towards the bathroom.

 

“Don’t worry, I brought tons of mine,” Daniel assures him. Sungwoon proceeds on taking a shower while Daniel packs his things for him. Sungwoon thinks of confessing he’s feelings for Daniel during their weekend vacation after what he found out. He silently wishes that what they had would turn into something real, just like what he had always imagined about them.

 

Sungwoon gets his phone from his bag and looks at Daniel with adoration. He captures the younger while he’s driving through his phone. Daniel notices that Sungwoon’s taking a picture of him so he looks at the camera and smiles, “I’ll took a video of you. Say hi,” Sungwoon orders him.

 

He takes a video of Daniel driving, he looks at the camera and smiles, “Going to the beach with my baby, are you excited?” Sungwoon asks.

 

Daniel giggles while looking at the road, “Yes, definitely. Because I’ll be spending it with you,” He winks.

 

Sungwoon laughs, the first time his laugh ever sound so full of happiness, “Say some message for your baby, then,” Sungwoon orders him.

 

Daniel nods, and glances at him instead of the camera. He gives Sungwoon a bright smile, showing his bunny teeth, “I’ll try to never _forget_ this moment.”

 

Sungwoon hides the pinch on his chest as he watches the younger smiles at him. He returns the smile, though it is not bright as what the younger gave him. Sungwoon shrugs the thought and points at the fast food chain with his index finger, “I’m hungry, baby. Let’s grab some food.”

 

They order their food through the drive thru of the fast food. Sungwoon feeds Daniel the hamburger they ordered, while feeding himself some of the fries. Time to time, Sungwoon gives him some fries, in return, he bites on Daniel’s hamburger. He also gives the younger his favorite cider to sip on.

 

After an hour, they finally arrive on a beach in the province of Incheon. Sungwoon squeals in excitement as he runs towards the sea. Daniel just watches him adore the waves and play along with it, “Glad you took me here,” Sungwoon says when he returns.

 

Daniel nods and pats his heads before he let his arms fall on the older’s shoulders, “I’m glad to be here with you,” He says and kisses the top of his head.

 

It is already late in the afternoon and Sungwoon is glad they get to catch the sunset. He taps the sand next to him to motion the younger to sit beside him. Daniel follows and offers him a glass of iced tea. Daniel rests with both of his hands on the sand, Sungwoon takes the chance to sit closer to him and lean against his chest.

 

Daniel’s chest throbs a lot faster than usual, same with Sungwoon but they didn’t mind the fluttering feeling of being too close with each other. Sungwoon watches the sunset with smile planted on his lips, adoring the beauty of the nature. Little did he know, Daniel adores his beauty, his flawless skin, his shining eyes, his plump lips being red as rose. Daniel adores everything about him, and he doesn’t even bat an eye as he only watches the older and appreciates his ethereal beauty.

 

“The sunset is so beautiful,” Sungwoon says.

 

“And so are you,” Daniel confesses. 

 

Sungwoon looks up to him, a few inches from the younger’s face. Daniel’s eyes avert from looking at Sungwoon’s pair of eyes to his plump lips, as if it is asking to be kissed. As if he knows the answer without even asking, he slowly moves closer to Sungwoon. He holds the face of the older, almost enveloping the whole with his huge hands. Sungwoon waits for him, as if he is a princess waiting for his prince charming. The next moment, they lips meet halfway, their breath lingering on each other’s mouth. Despite on having the trouble in breathing, they did not stop.

 

They kiss like they longed for each other a little too long, like they waited for the right moment, like they hope their first kiss would be something magical and Sungwoon didn’t mind the cold he is starting to feel, or even the sand flying to their faces due to the wind. All he cares about is Daniel kissing him, like he really adores him for real, like they are dating in reality.

 

Daniel rests his forehead against Sungwoon’s forehead after they kiss for God knows how long. He smiles, still caressing the older’s face with his thumb, “I never thought I would be happy like this in my entire life.”

 

Sungwoon wants to cry so badly as he stares at eyes of the younger, bleaming with nothing but pure happiness. He had made up his mind, he’s going to confess his feelings for the younger before they leave tomorrow evening. He promises himself that he will it real, what they have and what they will have in the future, he will make it real.

 

Sungwoon wakes up due to smell of bacons and eggs starting to linger on his nose. He tries to avoid the hunger he’s feeling on his stomach and goes back to sleep, but he couldn’t. He creaks open one of his eyes and looks at his side, where Daniel slept last night. The younger is already gone. It is already 10 o’clock in the morning. He gets up from bed and goes straight to the bathroom to do his morning routine.

 

He is welcomed by Daniel, who’s busy cooking their breakfast in the little kitchen. He slowly walks towards him and hugs the younger from behind, making Daniel flinch in his position, “Oh, you are already awake?”

 

“It’s already 10, and besides who won’t wake up just by the smell of breakfast right?” He says. He peaks on what the younger is cooking. He seems to be frying the bacon already, “Will it be done soon?”

 

“Yes, so sit down and I’ll prepare the coffee for you,” Daniel orders him. He excitedly nods and sits down on the counter in front of the kitchen. He watches him place the bacons he fried on a plate and later prepares a coffee for the both of them.

 

Daniel sits down and places it on the counter when he claps his hands, “Oh, I forgot to fry some eggs. Would you like some?” Daniel asks him as he stands up and searches for the eggs.

 

Sungwoon watches him search for it and emotionally sighs, “Baby,” Sungwoon calls him, “You already fried the eggs. Look it’s here in the table,” Sungwoon points the plate.

 

Daniel’s mouth form an O as he looks at the plate with two fried eggs, “I fried them already? I thought I didn’t,” He giggles.

 

Sungwoon gives him a sly smile, “Yes you did. Shall we eat?” He asks.

 

Daniel nods but scrunches his forehead afterwards, “But the eggs, we don’t have eggs. I need to fry some,”

 

Sungwoon reaches for his hands in the table and calms him down, “Baby we all ready have eggs. Here let me give you some,” He says and puts an egg on Daniel’s plate.

 

Daniel widely smiles like a baby, “Thank you,” He mutters before he starts to eat. Sungwoon closes his eyes and tries his best to suppress the emotions he’s been feeling. He stares at Daniel who’s busy eating his meal. He can feel the growing pain he feels on his chest, as if it wants to explode.

 

Sungwoon takes a shower afterwards, leaving Daniel alone on the loving room. His phone rings and he answers it immediately, “When are you going to do it?” A man asks him in the other line.

 

Daniel keeps quiet and thinks, “Before we go home,” He answers. After that, a man says something before he hungs up the call. A few moments, Sungwoon finishes showering and comes out of the bathroom wearing the oversized sweatshirt of Daniel, “You look cute in my clothes,” He compliments.

 

Sungwoon hides the redness on his cheeks, “Is that why you didn’t bring me any of my sweatshirts?” He scoffs.

 

“Maybe?” He says. Sungwoon slaps him softly in the shoulders, “Why? You look great wearing it.”

 

Sungwoon hums in response, “I know, because I am beautiful like the sunset right?” He giggles.

 

Daniel gives him a confused look, “What? Beautiful like the sunset?” He clears out.

 

“You told me that yesterday, remember?” Sungwoon reminds him.

 

“Uh—“ Daniel hesitantly nods, “Y-yeah, I remember,” He finally says. Sungwoon wants to ignore the way Daniel keeps on forgetting things but his mind couldn’t concentrate and wants to know what is really happening with him. Instead, he focuses on their bonding moments on the beach.

 

They road the banana boat, even if it’s just the two of them and the life guard. They also went to swim under the scorching sun and play along with the waves. After that, they search for starfish on the shore and Daniel takes a picture of Sungwoon when they found one. The sun is already setting when they decided to call it a day. They return to the house and prepares to go home afterwards.

 

It is already dark outside when they finished taking a bath. They can clearly see the stars shining above them. Sungwoon invites Daniel to watch the stars before they go back to Seoul. Daniel agrees and they sit together on the sand.

 

“This is the moment I would treasure forever,” Daniel breaks the silence, “The time I spent with you, though it was a short one, I will always remember how my heart throbs every time you made me happy. There’s none a single moment I regretted on dealing everything with you,” Sungwoon smiles, “I already got the inheritance from my father. He told me to treat you and bring you to the most beautiful beach as a sign of gratitude that you are with me.”

 

Sungwoon feels his hands trembling so he keeps it to himself. His eyes are starting to water, pain starting to envelope his heart that is once happy. He looks at everything he could lay his eyes upon, except for the eyes of Daniel.

 

“I never regretted fake dating you, hyung,” Daniel continues. And now, Sungwoon couldn’t help but to look at him. He didn’t fail to see the pain on his eyes, “But we already got what we want right?”

 

“W-what do you mean?” Sungwoon chokes on his words.

 

“We have made Seongwu realize his mistakes and now he’s already happy with my sister, Mina,” He says, “And I-I, I already got the inheritance I need from my father. We have reached our goals, right?” He looks at Sungwoon, who’s already crying in front of him, “We don’t have any reason left to fake date each other, right?”

 

Sungwoon didn’t answer, he lets out his loud sobs as well as the tears that continuously falls from his tired eyes. He lets go of his trembling hands and lets it find its home, lets it find Daniel’s own hands. 

 

Daniel hushes him, “Though everything we had was fake, I am glad I get to experience them with you,” He says, tears slipping down through his cheeks, as he turn his back from him, from what they could have been.

 

Daniel stands up, leaving Sungwoon all alone on the seaside. Sungwoon calls for him multiple times, “Daniel, no, come back. Please, no,” He pleads as he stands up and runs towards the older, “W-we could make this real, right?”

 

Daniel cries out loud but removes the tiny hands that is enveloping him in a hug from behind, “I am sorry, baby,” He says as he walks slowly towards a man standing beside their things. As soon as Daniel approaches him, he gets the bag and motions Daniel to leave. But before Daniel walks away from him again, he turns his back, “You’ll definitely understand this someday. I’ll come back to you once everything’s okay,” Sungwoon didn’t heard but he cries in pain as he watches the back of the younger slowly fading away.

 

_“I am in love with you…”_ Sungwoon whispers to himself the words he planned on confessing to the older but didn’t have the chance to do so.

 

-

 

A small man tries to calm Daniel and makes him go to sleep, but it seems like Daniel doesn’t want too, “C’mon, Daniel. You need to sleep, please. Don’t be a baby,” He warns him.

 

Daniel removes the hands of the man from gripping his arms, “Don’t touch me, Mister. What if Sungwoon sees you being so touchy with me? He would definitely be angry.”

 

The man couldn’t help not to giggle at the cuteness of Daniel, “Sungwoon will not be angry, I promise. So you need to sleep first, okay?”

 

“Sungwoon is my boyfriend, I am so sorry if you are trying to hit on me but seriously,” Daniel covers his body, “I am not already available. Sungwoon owns me, okay?” Daniel points his hair, “Oh, you are brunette too. You’re just the same with Sungwoon’s hair.”

 

Jisung laughs on the side and looks at the man, “Look at him being lovey dovey towards his Sungwoon. Just let him be, he’ll definitely fall asleep after a few moments.” 

 

The man nods and lets Daniel play with his phone, a few moments later, he is already fast asleep in his bed. The man giggles and puts the phone on the said, but, he didn’t failed to see the homescreen of Daniel. It is a picture of Sungwoon, playing with the waves, as the sun is setting. The man stares at for a while before he ignores the clenching pain on his chest.

 

“How did you know?” Jisung breaks the silence. The man looks at him, “That he has an alzheimer’s disease?”

 

The man sits on the couch of the hospital, “I found it after you had a check-up with him in the hospital. Coincidence, if I may say. Maybe God wants me to know his real condition, so he had left me know about it soon.”

 

“What did you feel? After finding out his real condition?” Jisung asks.

 

The man sighs but smiles afterwards, “It’s unfair, really. Because he didn’t let me take care of him. I feel like he didn’t give me the right to be there for him whenever he needed me the most. And I pity myself for that, for not being his shoulder to lean on, for not taking care of him,” He confesses.

 

Jisung nods, “How about when you found out about the other?” 

 

The man gives him a sly smile, “I would be lying if I say it didn’t hurt me. God knows how I felt for him that time, but I guess we’re not just meant to be with each other. No matter how I try to be the best for him, I will just be the second choice. Because he was there for him, when I was not even aware of his situation,” He answers.

 

“Now you know why he badly wants the inheritance, right? At first I thought this would not solve the problem, but he wants to treat himself without saying it to his parents,” Jisung shakes his head, “Daniel’s a little too hard-headed sometimes.”

 

“Does his parents know now?” The man asks in concern.

 

“Yes, he told them his situation,” Jisung smiles, “They’re gonna visit him tomorrow, I guess,” The man nods and smiles. Jisung stares for him a little while, “Are you happy now? Even when they are together?” Jisung curiously asks.

 

He giggles, “There’s nothing that I could still do, hyung. I just wish him all the happiness in the world,” Right after he answers, the door creaks open and another small brunette appears inside the room.

 

He hangs the coat he’s wearing, that seems to be familiar in the man’s eyes. It is the same coat Daniel wore on the day that they met. He shrugs his thought and smiles as he approaches the another brunette in the room.

 

“We’ll go home now. Just contact us if you need us,” Jisung says. The man stands up and gets his bag and coat hanging on the couch.

 

Jisung is about to open the door when the brunette calls, “Thank you for taking care of my boyfriend while I’m gone.” The two just nods at him. Just before they leave, “Sungwoon hyung,” He calls again. Sungwoon looks back at the another brunette who’s standing beside Daniel, “Thank you…for letting me love him again.”

 

“No need to thank me, Jihoon,” Sungwoon says, “You are his home now,” He admits, though it is breaking him apart. 

 

He tries his best to give the warmest smile he could ever give, and he is glad he didn’t break down in front of them. He finally turns his back from them, from Daniel, from all the fake love and fake memories they made, from all the chance of making it real that failed, from what they could have been, from what they should have been. He shuts the door firmly on his back, as soon as he is out of the room, his tears start to fall one by one.

 

“It’s true though,” He says, “How could you ever forget someone who gave you so much to remember?” Sungwoon confesses, breaking down in front of Daniel’s hospital room.

 

They started out faking the memories, as well as faking the love that they have for each other. But they didn’t know that they would also end up being fake to their feelings for each other, feelings that are waiting to be confessed, feelings that are so real but ended up being kept. If only destiny’s on their side, maybe they could have ended being real. But ifs are like almosts, something that would never happen, because their purpose is just to leave you hanging.

 

-

 

Jihoon’s busy reading the magazines piled on the side table when Daniel wakes up from his long nap, “How’s your sleep, babe?” He asks.

 

Daniel scrunches his forehead and pouts at him, “Stop calling me babe. I told you that our endearment is baby, right?” Jihoon’s smile disappears from his face as he nods at the older, “Now come up here, I saw something beautiful in my gallery.”

 

Jihoon follows him and sits beside Daniel. Daniel goes to his gallery and shows him a picture of a man, on the beach, playing with the waves as the sun sets in front of him, “I can’t remember when did I captured this but you look so beautiful here,” Daniel says.

 

Jihoon gives him a bitter smile and stares at the picture that Daniel is showing him, “Maybe that’s why you are still here with me. Because I looked like him, because you thought I was him, that’s why you are still here,” He whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it, guys? tell me your opinions thru the comments below or just send me your (violent) reactions on my cc https://curiouscat.me/woontrash


End file.
